


anything but typical

by brainrvtz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, Love Confessions, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29103786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brainrvtz/pseuds/brainrvtz
Summary: then his heart stops. he considers shutting the door, but that probably wouldn’t have been a great idea.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	anything but typical

**Author's Note:**

> i’m in bkats hell. they’re in love. ty that’s all

** Me **

bokkun? 

r ya up rn?

** bokkun **

hey hey hey!

yea tsum-tsum i’m up :D

** Me **

okay cool uh

i just

kinda

needed to talk to ya abt something

it’s important 

** bokkun **

is something wrong tsum-tsum?

do u need me to come over bc i can bring ice cream!!!

oo or cheesecake?? we have lots of options !

** Me **

wait no bokkun it’s okay

i just

ahjqhsjjsjsjhqjsnzw

why is this so hard

** bokkun **

tsum-tsum? 

** Me **

okay hhhhhh just don’t say anything until i’m done bc this is rlly scary and idk ?!1?1!

** bokkun **

okay tsum-tsum!!!

** Me **

so um

basically 

i like ya

and i mean LIKE like ya

in other words i’m in love with ya

and like

i think abt ya a lot

and it’s kinda weird

bc

i’ve never rlly felt like this 4 someone before

so

god help me

idk what else to say

yer always on my mind and shit like that 

yer just always so upbeat and positive 

and yer so amazing

i rlly wanna kiss ya

and other things but

anyways

um

plz say something

** [Read:  _ 20:16 _ ] **

** Me **

uh

bokkun?

——

there’s a knock at the door, and atsumu looks up from his screen, eyes alternating between looking at the door, and the phone in his hands.

_ bokkun really just left me on read, huh... _

_ gah, why did i decide to do this. _

then another knock interrupts his thoughts, and he eventually shouts out a, “just a sec!”, before getting up from the couch and walking over to the front door.

not before banging his elbow on the counter, and muttering out a string of expletives.

he’s still rubbing the sore spot on his elbow when he opens the door, looking up to see bokuto standing there, seemingly out of breath.

then his heart stops. he considers shutting the door, but that probably wouldn’t have been a great idea.

“tsum-tsum,” bokuto paused to pant some more. did he seriously run all the way here? “did you mean it? all of it?”

“what?”

“the— the texts.”

_oh._

“is oh.”

“um, yeah. i meant like, all of it.”

“oh.” bokuto repeats, and it’s his turn to stand there speechless.

“so uh, if ya came here to reject me and all that, i s’pose ya should just get on with it.”

“wait, tsum-tsum—“

“nah, s’okay. i dunno why i decided to actually confess, guess it was a heat of the moment thing... but i did mean all of it.”

“so... you do like me?”

“yeah.”

“okay.” 

bokuto looked like he was stopping to think for a second, and all atsumu could think of was how good he looked like this, with his hair messy from the wind, and his cheeks a faint pink from the cold.

“so, if i did this, you wouldn’t mind?”

“did what—“

and suddenly bokuto’s hands were cupping his face, and all his senses went into overdrive.

“bokkun?” his voice was shaky, and bokuto’s fingers felt hot against his skin.

“can i kiss you?” the older’s voice was barely above a whisper, and atsumu just nodded dumbly in response.

the kiss was slow, bokuto seemed hesitant, as if he was doubting if atsumu really wanted this or not. 

atsumu pulled back just enough to swipe his tongue against bokuto’s lips, earning an audible gasp from his teammate.

he was less hesitant after that.

when they pulled back, atsumu let his eyes roam bokuto’s face. his flushed cheeks, lips red from kissing, hair tangled from where atsumu had been tugging at it.

“so..”

“so.”

“guess you really did mean the texts?”

“oh my god. c’mere ya big dork.”

they didn’t get much sleep that night, but it’ll be fine.

_he should probably change the sheets though._

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from angel by kali uchis !


End file.
